Hunger Pains and Brainfreezes
by Darbles
Summary: Castiel's getting used to his now-human body, and when he feels a strange feeling in his stomach, he isn't entirely sure what to make of it. No slash, but extreme fluff!


Castiel felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt it move and emit a sound, that could only be described as….growling? He looked over at Sam and Dean in concern.

"I do not wish to alarm you, but I believe the Leviathans might be back inside me." He stated. At this announcement, the brothers turned to him in alarm.

"What do you mean they're inside you Cas, we put them back into Purgatory?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"Well, my stomach feels, odd. Empty. And just now it moved for some reason and started making noises." Castiel explained. As if to emphasize his point, Castiel's stomach made the strange noise again.

The brothers looked at him in shock, then, for some reason, started laughing.

Castiel stared at them, still worried, and more than a little annoyed.

"This isn't funny." Castiel snapped.

Dean wiped a tear from his eye, trying to catch his breath. "C-Cas, it's not the Leviathans." He gasped. "You're hungry, your stomach's growling!"

Confused, Castiel looked over at Sam for further explanation.

"Yeah man, when's the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. He had consumed a burger about….two days before? Honestly he didn't care enough to keep track.

"Dude, you're human now, you have to eat or else you're going to die." Dean reminded him, frustrated. He sighed, teaching Cas how to be human was harder than trying to make Sam cut his hair. "Alright, lunch is on me. Right now." He ordered.

The three of them drove to the small shopping area of the town they were currently working a case in.

"Alright Cas, what do you want to eat?" Dean called out, motioning to any of the numer of restaurants around them.

Castiel shrugged again.

"Well, what about burgers, you like those, right?" Sam offered. Castiel shook his head. "Fine, how about a sandwhich,, or a salad?"

Castiel wrinkled his nose.

Dean groaned. "Fine. How about you look at the stores, and just get something from whichever you like, sound good?"

Castiel nodded shortly, walking up to the closest store window and studying it intensely before walking away.

He repeated this process at the next five shops, with Sam and Dean following behind him, starting to lose their patience. Suddenly Castiel turned and looked at them.

"What about here?" Castiel asked, pointing to the sign swinging from the shop in front of them.

Sam looked at it. "An ice cream shop Cas? Are you sure that's what you want for lunch?" Sam asked. He didn't want to start teaching the former-angel bad habits when he had barely just turned human.

"Just let him get what he wants!" Dean cried out frustrated. He had lost patience about four stores ago.

Sam gave in, and they all walked into the store, the bell on the door ringing as they entered.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The lady behind the counter asked pleasantly.

"A double scoop Cookie Dough for me, and double scoop Moose Tracks for my brother here." Dean ordered immediately. "What do you want Cas?" He asked Castiel, who was staring at the list of options, looking slightly overwhelmed.

Castiel looked back at Dean. "I was not aware frozen dairy could be made into so many different flavors." He stated.

Dean sighed, he should have known that would have been an issue. "Fine. He'll have a small vanilla. Nothing on it." Dean ordered, deciding to play it safe.

They paid, and a few moments later they were all sitting outside on one of the store's benches, eating the ice cream.

Sam and Dean raced through theirs, almost halfway done before they realized that Castiel hadn't taken a single bite yet.

"I'm not sure how one consumes this." Castiel muttered.

"Dude, you just lick it." Sam explained simply.

Tentatively, Castiel licked the ice cream, eyes widening at the sudden cold and sweet flavor. He looked over at Sam and Dean in surprise before turning immediately back to the cone, eating it quickly.

A few minutes later, he had finished his as well. The brothers got up to throw away their trash when they heard Castiel let out a faint hiss of pain. They looked back at him, concerned.

Castiel was grabbing his head, looking hurt and bewildered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned that something bad had happened.

Castiel looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.. "My head, it feels…cold. It hurts." He gasped.

Suddenly, Sam and Dean were laughing again, tears actually coming to their eyes.

"Okay, Human Life Lesson Number Two," Dean gasped in between burst of laughter. "Brainfreeze."


End file.
